One Bed
by DomLetty101
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are undercover at a hotel to investigate child trafficking. When they get to their room they notice their arrangements were not what they expected. But, atleast they have Netflix...
1. Chapter 1

"Benson, Stabler, my office" Cragen shouted asI looked over at Elliot rolling my eyes wondering what we could have possibly done now, it was 9:17am and all we've been doing is paperwork. I stood up following behind Elliot into Cragens office.

"What's up, Cap?" Elliot asked

"How are you two undercover?" He asked making Elliot and I look at him with a confused look, we have done plenty of undercover ops before.

"Meaning?" I asked

"Well, you two will be stuck in a hotel room for 5 days, no leaving, you will be under as Mr and Mrs Patterson on file because we suspect the kidnapper works at the hotel. The only problem is, they cameras are being watched 24/7 and without knowing who were looking for we can't snoop."

"So how do you expect us to investigate anything?"

"You will have maid service daily, order room service, request things from the front desk, have things go wrong that you have to ask for a manager."

"So make them come to us you're saying?"

"Exactly"

"So why 5 days?"

"Well it's child trafficking and child pornography, Immigration let us know after a tip they received but when they went to investigate cameras were wiped and there was nothing, but they have been having deliveries every Sunday around 8pm and no one signs off, or knows what it is and guests have reported abnormal amounts of crying from a certain room, you will be staying next door"

"Ok, well Im ok with it, El?"

"Yeah, works for me. Kathy has the kids this week so I'm free. When do we leave ?"

"Now. Here's your ID, now go home and pack."

"You already made the ID? What if we said no?" I asked with a raised brow

"You wouldn't have" Cragen smilies knowingly

As Elliot and I walked out I was reading the paperwork that was given to us about our covers.

"Netflix is available" I said out loud with a laugh.

"What's that ?" Elliot asked not hearing me.

"On the what's required and included list it says in bold letters that Netflix is available"

"Well this will be a vacation then!" Elliot joked as we made our way down the elevator.

"Want a ride to your place to pack your things?"

"I can cab, I don't mind"

"And I can drive you, I don't mind"

I smiled at him and followed him to the car. We drove to his apartment first because it was closer, and he took less time to pack. I followed him up and sat on the couch checking my phone while he packed.

"Do you think we will get to swim?" He yelled from the bedroom

"I don't know, Cragen said we're stuck in the room for 5 days, sounds like we won't be able to" I told him as I scrolled through Facebook

"Im packing swim trunks anyways, just in case" He said while coming out of his room with a suitcase.

"Alright, Michael Phelps" I said sarcastically as we made our way to my apartment.

"There's beer in the fridge, might as well enjoy one Ill be a while" I joked seriously as I made my way to my bedroom.

Underwear, bra, tank tops, shorts, leggings, leggings, leggings, t shirt, hoodie, slippers. I tossed into my suitcase as I wondered if I should pack my normal pyjamas which consisted of either little cotton shorts and a tank top, or an oversized t shirt. I decided to pack both, I got up earlier than Elliot anyways I could just change, and I'll be sleeping in my own bed so it should be fine.

I grabbed my oil diffuser and my essential oils to help me sleep, bath bombs, lotion, make up, nail polish I may get bored, books, I Pad, yoga mat, hair dryer, shampoo, conditioner, I think that was enough. I came out of my room with two suitcases.

"Were gone for 5 days" Elliot said looking at my luggage

"I know but these are my necessities and if we get bored we have stuff, we're going to be locked in there for 5 days"

"We got Netflix" He joked

We made our way to the hotel and I was amazed at this place, thankfully everything was covered because this place was easily $800 a night for a basic room.

"Hi we're checking in for Patterson" I said to the front desk girl being sure to remember her name. Melissa.

"Perfect, you must be Grace and Shawn Patterson"

"That's us" I smiled at her while she checked us in.

"So... Melissa" I started, pretending to look for her name tag. "Have you worked here for a while?" She looked up at us and smiled

"Almost 3 years!"

"Oh fantastic, so you would know the best thing for us to order for room service ?" I said giving a reason to me asking how long she's been here.

"Oh yes, I highly recommend the Mediterranean Chicken, with the lemon rice pilaf!"

"Thank you! That sounds remarkable." I smiled.

"So you two will be in room 1824 with a beautiful view of he city, if there is anything else you need please do not hesitate to ask me" She said with a smile.

"Thanks Melissa!" I said cheerfully as we made our way up to the room. Once we stepped off the elevator Elliot used his key card to open the door. The room was gorgeous, the light grey coloured walls accented the dark grey and charcoal carpets. One of the bathrooms had his and her sinks with the most beautiful marble walk in shower big enough for the entire Brady Bunch, the floor to ceiling windows really gave a beautiful view of the city. We put our shoes in the closet and as we turned the corner both of our jaws dropped.

One bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok well I can sleep on the floor, the carpet has some cushion" Elliot stated

"Don't be silly, Ill call down for a cot and Ill sleep on that" I suggested

"Liv, you take the bed"

We went back and forth a few times before I called down to the front desk. I hung up as soon as she answered when I realized how strange that would look.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked

"Were supposed to be married, why would a wife be asking for a separate bed for her husband?"

"Good point, ok so back to the original

plan I'll take the floor you ta-"

"El, this is stupid we can share the bed, it's big enough for two"

"If you're sure"

"I'm sure, now come on let's watch some Netflix and charge a bunch of meals to the feds card" I said grabbing one of the case files while hopping up on the left side of the bed closest to the window as I started to read the file.

"Ozark?"

"No" I said studying the file

"Gotham?"

"No"

"Forensic Files?"

"Are you serious? As if we don't deal with that kind of shit enough, definite no." I said looking at Elliot with raised eyebrows as he continued to scroll through Netflix.

"Suits?"

"NO!" I shouted "I'm half way through it, I can't know what happens, and I need something in the background and if that's in the background then I will watch that rather than looking over the case"

"Okay fine, you decide" Elliot said giving up and I looked at him with a smirk.

"Again?" He asked knowing what that smirk meant as he went to what I wanted.

"You've seen every episode at least 10 times, how are you not sick of it?"

"Friends is a classic, I will never get tired of it." I said as the show started to play and I clapped along with the shows intro as I got back to my case.

The Friends episode played in the background as Elliot and I continued to pass case files to each other and highlighting information we thought may help us. About an hour went by and as I moved my body I let out an annoyed sigh as I stood up from the bed and went to my suitcase pulling out my leggings and going to the bathroom. I pulled my now uncomfortable jeans off and slid my lulu lemon leggings over my hips as so pulled my hair into a pony tail giving myself one last look over before I went back into the room.

I noticed Elliot was sitting on the bed in grey jogging pants and a white t-shirt.

"You changed" I stated as I sat back next to him.

"Glad you noticed detective, so did you."

"In the bathroom. What if I had walked out on you"

"Then you would be oh so lucky, Miss. Benson" Elliot said, was that flirtation is his voice? No, it couldn't be... could it?

"Your ego is way too big for this room" I said laughing, was that a nervous laugh? I couldn't tell. But, what I could tell was the growl from my stomach.

"Hungry, Liv ?"

"Starved" I said going back to my spot on the bed as I began to look through the room service menu.

"Mmmm pasta" I moaned

Elliot looked over at Olivia when she moaned and felt his pants start to tighten, he knew these next 5 days with her stuck in this hotel room sleeping next to her in bed would be difficult to say the least. As Elliot and Olivia called room service Elliot looked over at Olivia and smirked at her while he ordered.

'Send up some strawberries, whip cream, and your finest Champagne as well" Elliot said while Olivia tried not to laugh. She didn't want to make it too known that she thought about what it would be like if Elliot had used the whip cream on her, but, she laughed the thoughts away. When Elliot hung up the phone he gave her a shrug and smiled.

"What, were supposed to be a flirty married couple who can't control their hormones"

"Alright then, I don't know what undercover op you got, Stabler" She said with a laugh.

As Elliot and Olivia sat watching Friends they both looked at the door when they heard a knock, a smile appeared on Olivias face.

"Food" Olivia said happily

As Elliot grabbed the food he brought it back to the bed where Olivia had just cleared off all the case files.

"Finally!" As they both began to eat, Olivia was eyeing Elliots steak and he caught her wandering eye.

"You want a bite?' She leaned over to him with her eyes closed and mouth open awaiting the bite. Elliot couldn't help but look at her face and how she looked so seductive without even trying. As he placed his fork holding a piece of steak into her mouth she moaned at the taste.

"I'm getting that tomorrow night" Olivia said

"Let's play a game" Elliot suggested

"Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"Maureen put this game app thing on my phone, it asks you questions and you have to put your answer before I guess and if I'm right I get a point, if I'm wrong you get a point"

"Let's make it fun" Olivia said grabbing the Champagne "Instead of a point one of us drinks" Olivia said with a smirk

"Cheers"

"What is your partners favorite movie?"

Olivia wrote down her answer and 3 seconds later Elliot revealed his guess.

 **Gone With The Wind** Olivia drank knowing Elliot was right.

"How does your partner take his/her coffee?"

 **Black - Hungover 1 spoon of sugar** Elliot and Olivia both drank because they were both right but Olivia only wrote black so she made him drink too.

"What is your partners favorite book?"

 **The Catcher in The Rye**

"How do you know all of this?" Olivia asked while taking another sip of Champagne which she had now finished.

"I know everything about you, Liv" The two locked eyes for a moment before a new question popped up.

"What does your partner crave during her time of the month" The question said making Olivia blush, she was about to skip the question but Elliot had already answered.

"There is no way you know this..."

 **Chips and dip** Olivia looked at him wide eyed wondering how he knew that, Olivia took another drink before pouring herself another glass of Champagne

"What was your partners first tattoo"

"You don't even know if I have a tattoo, so you wont' get this one" Olivia said with a smirk but Elliot still wrote down an answer which made Olivia wonder.

 **FEARLESSNESS in tiny letters next to a tiny black rose left side of ribs** Olivia was more than shocked now.

"How?"

"When I was undercover and you came to get me to call Kathy and you had to pretend to be a prostitute, you bra was see-through on the sides so I could see it"

"So, you're saying you were checking me out"

"No, I was, I was uh focusing"

"On my boobs?" Olivia said giving a flirty laugh and a smirk

"Next question" Elliot said

"Where does your partner like to b- never mind" Elliot said

"What just because you may not know the answer doesn't mean you can skip it"

"Okay fine, where does your partner like to be kissed?" Elliot read out with a blush as he wrote and answer

 **Lips** Elliot wrote as Olivia shook her head making him take a sip.

"Here" Olivia said motioning to a spot on her neck that was just below her ear, now Elliots pants were really tightening up

"Last one for me to ask you, what is your partners favorite position" Elliot asked as he felt his throat dry up

 **On Top**

"Take a sip Stabler" Olivia said as she showed him her answer - _Doggy Style_

Elliot had to move to hide his erection when he saw her answer. Olivia smirked at him

"I think I like this game" She said with lusty eyes as she took another sip of her Champagne.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, my turn" Olivia said while grabbing the phone to ask the questions.

"What is your husbands favorite breakfast" Olivia asked realizing he changed wife to partner to apply to them. Olivia watched as Elliot wrote his answer and looked at her waiting to give hers.

"Bacon - crispy, 2 eggs over easy medium of course, with homemade hash browns and ketchup" Olivia said with a smirk as Elliot showed his answer.

"You know my breakfast better than I do" Elliot said as he forgot to write ketchup. Elliot took a drink

"What is your partners favorite sports teams"

Elliot smiled and looked at Olivia.

"Giants, Rangers, Celtics, and Bayside Commodores" Olivia wrote

As Elliot showed her his answer which was all the same.

"What movie does your partner choose everytime she asks you to choose" Olivia rolled her eyes and showed her answer

"Top Gun" They both said

"Terrible movie, Elliot"

"You just don't appreciate the art of Top Gun"

"Thank god for that" She joked as they both drank feeling the buzz get stronger with each sip.

"Does your partner prefer shower sex or car sex?" Olivia asked as she stared at him trying to read him as he wrote his answer.

'Shower Sex' Olivia wrote and Elliot flipped his over surprising Olivia

'Wouldn't know' Elliot's read

"You're joking, you're telling me you've never ever had sex in the shower ? The car I can see not every one doing it, but the shower Elliot, how have you not"

"Let's just say I've had a very Vanilla sex life"

"My condolences" Olivia joked

"What about you Liv? Shower or car? Seeing as you're an expert"

"Depends" She stated

"On?"

"If it's front seat, back seat, or the hood of the car, and if it's in the shower, it all depends on how the situation plays out"

They looked at eachother again before taking a drink and Olivia asking her final question.

"Does your partner enjoy a blow job before sex or as you finish?" Elliot's pants were tightening the more Olivia spoke

" You look like a before kinda guy" Olivia said waiting for Elliot's answer. When he flipped the board over Olivia shook her head.

'Neither' It said

"Oh come on, El, what guy doesn't love head?"

"I tried to, Kathy did it for me once, she complained the whole time, I tried to get into it but when someone is complaining how gross it is the whole time it kind of turns you off"

"Jesus, you haven't even lived"

"I guess you're a fan of men going down on you?" Elliot said while taking a drink

"Who said it was just men?" She asked making Elliot choke on his drink while Olivia laughed.

"I'm kidding, I definitely do not mind if whoever I am with goes down on me but if it's not good then it's a waste of time"

They both realized the Champagne was empty and that they had moved closer to each other at some point.

"We should uh, we should go to bed" Olivia said while looking in his eyes.

"Yeah, bed. Good idea" He said as they each got under the covers. They were back to back trying to sleep knowing they couldn't.

"Night El"

"Night Liv" Elliot said as Friends played in the background.

"You know Liv, you're my lobster" Elliot said softly making Olivia smile to herself.

"You're my lobster too, El"

Eventually Olivia fell asleep, but, Elliot was still awake. He felt Olivia roll over and intertwine their legs together as she tossed and arm over his stomach. Elliot loved feeling her wrapped up with him as he reached down and pulled her leg up higher on his hip she tightened her arm around him and moved her sleeping body closer. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled as he let sleep take over him.

* * *

 _"You like that baby" Olivia moaned looking up at him while she was on her knees with his cock in her mouth and his hands in her hair._

 _"Fuck, baby you're so sexy" Elliot moaned as he thrusted into her mouth feeling the head of his cock touch the back of her throat as she gagged._

 _"I want you to cum, baby. Cum in my mouth" Olivia moaned as she sucked harder and gripped his ass._

 _"Gonna cum, Liv, come on, baby, don't stop"Elliot growled as he thrusted his hips._

* * *

Olivia was sleeping peacefully when she felt a tingling feeling in her lower half and thrust after thrust. She opened her eyes to see Elliot thrusting into her while he was asleep. He was having a sex dream.

"Fuck Olivia" He moaned in his sleep. He was having a sex dream about her. She tried not to moan outload at the fact that Elliot was having a sex dream about her, but because he was thrusting right against her core and he was hard, and big... really big.

Olivia had an idea, and she knew this would be it. This would be the line they crossed, well that she crossed. She lifted her leg off of him and slid under the covers as she came face to face with his covered cock. She slowly lifted her hand to cup his member and let out a soft moan at the feeling.

She slowly pulled his briefs down letting his hard cock spring free. She looked at it for a moment and wrapped her hand around his member as she started to move her hand up and down his length before taking him in her mouth.

"Ungh Liv, just like that, baby. Don't stop" He moaned as she continued to suck after a few more sucks she felt the blanket being lifted over her head. She looked into his now open eyes with lust.

"Liv, what are yo- ungh fuck" Elliot hissed as she took him deeper.

He was about to reach for her hair but he gripped the sheets instead, as Olivia pulled her mouth off him. She pulled his right hand to her hair silently giving him permission to grasp her hair as she took his cock in her mouth.

"Fuck baby, so close" He moaned as Olivia moved her mouth up and down his length even faster.

"Ungh, Liv, Liv, ungh I'm gonna cum"

"Cum in my mouth" Olivia moaned as she massaged his balls making him explode in her mouth. He watched her swallow every last drop as she tucked him back into his briefs with a smile as she mocked back up to eye level.

"So thats how good a blowjob can be" Elliot asked slightly out of breath

"Now you don't have to wonder, and now I don't have to either"

"What were you wondering about ?" Elliot asked and Olivia just smiled and fell back asleep. Leaving Elliot curious to what she wondered about.


End file.
